Everybody Loves A Happy Ending
by Meiko Kimura
Summary: "Não é como se eu fosse apaixonado por Harry Potter. Na verdade, eu o detesto." HarryXDraco, Draco POV
1. Introdução

**Título: **Everybody Loves A Happy Ending**  
****Ship: **Harry PotterxDraco Malfoy – Um pouco de HarryxGinny**  
****Gênero: **Drama, Draco POV**  
Notas da Autora: **A franquia Harry Potter não me pertence. Eu não ganho absolutamente nada a não ser dores de cabeça e alguns tipo de diversão masoquista que todos os escritores tem.

Essa fic foi escrita originalmente para um **Challenge do Fórum 6-V** chamado **Learning To Cope. **Eu não pude concluir a fic durante o prazo e essa fic ficou guardada, por quase 1 ano. Ela está quase concluída e eu resolvi dividir com os fãs do gênero para ter opiniões e criticas construtivas. O que vem a seguir é uma pequena introdução da história. Passasse durante O Príncipe Mestiço, mas não segue conforme o livro. Seria no caso, quase um RA, senão por alguns fatos parecidos. Aguardo reviews, não custa nada, mas saibam que não vou tolerar recados malcriados de quem não gosta de Slash ou do casal. Boa leitura!

**Notas da Autora2: Fanfic NÃO betada!**

****

Não é como se eu fosse apaixonado por Harry Potter. Na verdade, eu o detesto. Potter me causa arrepios. Mas não são arrepios bons, quer dizer, é apenas nojo. Sim. Nojo pelo sangue sujo dele, pela companhia ruim e pelas idéias de salvador do mundo patéticas. Isso. Potter é patético. Tanto, que eu não encontro palavras para descrever o quão idiota ele é. Eu poderia passar o resto da minha vida arrumando motivos para odiá-lo. E eu encontraria incontáveis razões para justificar meu ponto de vista, que não é apenas um ponto de vista, é a pura verdade e mesmo assim ainda me faltariam vidas para simplificar em adjetivos o quão Potter é estúpido.

Mais que estúpido mais que idiota mais detestável que eu posso imaginar. Eu odeio Harry Potter. Jamais deveria ter me sujeitado a conviver no mesmo lugar que ele. Meu pai deveria ter arrumado um jeito de deixá-lo longe de alguém como eu. Deveria ter dito a eles, todos eles, desde o principio que a presença de Potter prejudicaria meus estudos, mas não... Aquele velho caquético tinha que viver para protegê-lo. E não importa o que Potter faz, ele sempre consegue se safar da expulsão. O que eu acho uma incrível falha das regras da Escola e do Mundo Bruxo. Acho que O Cicatriz deveria ser expulso de nosso mundo, de tão horrível que é. Pensando bem... Ele deveria ter morrido. Alias sequer nascido. Onde seus pais patéticos estavam com a cabeça para ter um filho mais patético ainda? Antes não tivessem feito isso. Eles tinham o dever de saber como ele realmente seria. Irritante, burro, insensível, maldito! Odeio Potter. Odeio estar esperando por ele há quase duas horas. Não há justificativas. Não há perdão. Ninguém deixa um Malfoy esperando e saí ileso. Nem mesmo o Testa Rachada. E não, eu não estou pensando no que eu poderia estar fazendo aqui, além de esperar, junto _dele_...

Não estou decepcionado. Eu nem me importo...

Sendo mais sincero ainda, só estou aqui nessa sala estúpida, sozinho, para poder descansar. Claro, eu mereço estar deitado em uma cama espaçosa, em paz. Mereço esse silêncio. Mereço estar longe de Potter, nem que seja por poucas horas. E então eu escuto passos. Lá vem ele, qual vai ser a desculpa? Não existem desculpas para isso. E eu não hesito ao ver aqueles grandes olhos verdes me encarando daquele jeito... Um jeito estranho. Como se estivesse aliviado por me ver ali. Ah! Eu deveria ter ido embora. E ele não tinha permissão para sentar-se ao meu lado. Espere um pouco! Ele está se deitando! Que audácia, eu vou matá-lo, vou enforcar. Juro por Merlin, por Mordred, por Salazar Slytherin.

-Desculpe a demora. – Desculpe? Quem ele pensa que é? Vou pegar minha varinha agora, uma maldição imperdoável talvez possa resolver meu problema...

-Draco? Ouviu o que eu disse? – Claro que eu ouvi, seu idiota. Não sou surdo. Cruciatus? Avada Kedrava? Não... É pouco. Muito pouco perto do que ele me fez passar.

-DRACO! – Maldito! Ainda grita comigo? Respiro fundo, ele ainda está olhando para mim com aqueles grandes olhos verdes, agora ele parece preocupado, hesitante... Talvez eu esteja expressando demais minhas idéias... É, acho que estou com uma cara assustadora.

-É claro que eu escutei o que você disse, afinal, surdo eu não sou. – _Nem burro_... Não vou cair nesse seu joguinho, me olhando desse jeito... Acha que sou idiota?

-Foi o Snape – E agora quem fez uma careta horrível foi ele. Como ousa? – Me deu mais uma detenção.

-E o que você fez dessa vez?

Ele desaprova o que eu falo. Na verdade, até eu desaprovo o que eu disse. Por que estou sendo tão paciente? Por que ainda não coloquei minhas mãos na sua garganta? Morte por sufocamento deve ser horrível, deve ser suficiente...

-Me deu a detenção por eu não estar com o uniforme completo. O que é ridículo, não estamos mais em horário de aulas! Parece que qualquer coisa é motivo pra ele me arrumar problemas...

-Concordo plenamente com ele.

-Você não pode estar falando sério...

-Estou sim. Não é porque você é o Grande Potter que tem o direito de ser diferente dos outros alunos...

-Você não está de uniforme.

-Mas é claro que não!

-E você pode ser diferente dos outros?

-Eu sou um Malfoy, Potter! Um Malfoy! Quantas vezes vou ter que lembra-lo disso?

-Pode ter certeza que nenhuma.

Silêncio. Ele ficou chateado, eu sei. Mas não importa. Ele _tem_ que ficar mais...

-Tem mais uma coisa...

-O que é? – Lá vem ele com os seus problemas, claro, O Salvador Potter sempre carrega o mundo nas costas...

-Snape sabe.

-Sabe o que?

-Sobre nós dois. – Nós? Que nós? _Não existe nós_. Pelo menos não depois que eu colocar as mãos em você.

-E o que tem nós dois?

-Como assim o que tem nós dois? Você está bem, Draco?

-Estou ótimo. Nunca estive melhor. Na verdade, hoje é o melhor dia da minha vida.

-Você está sendo irônico.

-Sério? Não me diga!

-Draco, o que você tem?

-Eu já disse que estou ótimo!

-Não está não! Você tem alguma coisa.

-E você é mais burro que uma porta!

Silêncio. Ele abre a boca algumas vezes pra dizer alguma coisa. Não fala. E eu já estou de pé, indo direção à saída da Sala Precisa.

-Não foi por que eu me atrasei certo?

E o prêmio vai para Harry Potter! Como ele adivinhou?

-Se atrasou? Potter, você não se atrasou. Você entrou numa fissura de espaço-tempo, esqueceu-se e _voi__ a lá_! Cá estamos nós, duas... DUAS horas depois da hora marcada.

-Mas eu te disse que foi por causa da detenção!

-EU NÃO ME IMPORTO COM A SUA DETENÇÃO. EU FIQUEI AQUI TE ESPERANDO COMO UM IDIOTA!

Lá vêm ele de novo, com os grandes olhos verdes, inquisidores sobre mim. Como se ele tivesse o direito de me olhar _dessa_ forma...

-Draco, você está sendo infantil.

Agora é minha vez de abrir a boca diversas vezes, sem nada como resposta.

-Eu estava aqui te dizendo sobre o Snape, ele sabe que estamos juntos e não parece muito feliz com a noticia.

Respiro fundo. Ok. Vou deixar a briga para depois. Até eu sei que este é um assunto sério.

-Como ele descobriu? Ele te disse alguma coisa?

-Não com todas as letras...

-De que jeito foi então?

Ele fica quieto, de novo. Isso está virando um péssimo habito.

-Fala de uma vez, Potter!

-Depois que eu organizei os arquivos de detenções pela milésima vez – Aqui eu reviro os olhos -, e já estava de saída ele disse: 'Eu sei do seu segredo, Potter. E tenha certeza, o que eu puder fazer para acabar com esse seu jogo, eu vou fazer. Está dispensado. '

-Isso não quer dizer que ele sabe sobre... _sobre nós dois..._

-Não é como se eu tivesse mais alguma coisa para esconder...

Oh, então eu sou o grande segredo do Potter? Interessante. Mas concentre-se, Malfoy! Se Snape sabe que você e o Testa Rachada estão, bem... Tendo algo... Os seus dias de cão só estão começando.

-O que vamos fazer? – Ele me pergunta como se eu tivesse todas as respostas do mundo! Quem tem mais a perder com isso sou eu! E se meu pai descobrir? Se Snape contar para ele? Começo a andar de um lado para o outro, pensando.

-Draco...?

Pior, e se o Lorde das Trevas descobrir? Todo o prestigio da minha família vai por água abaixo...

-Draco, pare de roer as unhas.

E se ele descobrir que eu estou roendo as unhas...?

-ME DEIXE PENSAR, DROGA!

Torno a me sentar sobre a cama, Harry fica ao meu lado, ambos encarando a porta.

-Vamos parar de nos encontrar.

-O QUE?

-Para de gritar, Potter! É o único jeito. Assim conseguimos despistar Snape e...

-É tão fácil para você, não é?

Potter se levanta de novo. Os olhos verdes me encaram. De alguma forma ele parece abatido, ultrajado. Não gosto que me olhe dessa forma, eu não consigo encarar aqueles olhos, não com aquela mágoa crescendo aos poucos.

-Não, Potter. Para você sim, é fácil. Você não tem que se preocupar com uma família, com um nome. Não tem que se preocupar com toda uma orla de comensais da morte em sua casa ou com o que vai acontecer com seu prestigio ou poder de sua família. Para você é simples demais, fácil demais, vir aqui noite após noite, sem preocupações... Sem receios...

-O que você está falando Malfoy! Que eu não tenho preocupações? _Que não me preocupo com você_...

Estreito o olhar. Alguma coisa dentro de mim revira, sinto meu estomago queimar.

-É o único jeito...

-Não me trate dessa forma, Draco... Não tente fingir que é o único jeito de resolver isso aqui.

-É O ÚNICO JEITO!

-NÃO É NÃO! Nós podemos enfrentar isso, enfrentar Snape e o que mais for necessário. Eu não estaria aqui se fosse um jogo, uma brincadeira! Uma forma qualquer de se levar o tempo... Eu quero isso, Draco. Quero estar aqui com você, noite após noite, _quero isso sempre_...

-Mas não é assim que as coisas funcionam, Harry. Você consegue imaginar o que vai acontecer com a minha família caso o Lorde descubra algo assim? E pior, o que meu pai é capaz de fazer! Eu não posso correr esse risco, tampouco permitir que minha família pague por uma loucura minha...

-_Loucura?_ Você chama o nosso namoro de loucura?

Namoro? Quem falou sobre namoro aqui? Desde quando eu sou namorado do Harry Potter? Ele ficou louco? Perdeu o juízo?

-Nós não _estamos_ namorando, Potter...

-Estamos o que então? Porque eu acho que o que estamos fazendo se chama _namorar._

-Por Merlin Potter! Eu não sou seu namorado!

Me exaspero, levo ao mãos aos cabelos. O mundo parece estar de cabeça para baixo. Eu não sou namorado do Harry. Não sou... Isso aqui é só... Sei lá o que! Eu nem gosto _tanto_ assim dele, _eu..._

-Então vamos parar de nos encontrar. – Ele sentencia. Acabou, pronto. Não há mais problemas. _Tudo está resolvido_.

-Certo.

Tudo está em seu devido lugar. Eu vou poder viver minha vida como antigamente, tudo voltou ao normal. Então... Então por que é que meus olhos estão ardendo tanto? Por que... parece... que estou _sufocando_?

-Até mais, Potter.

Saio da sala, coisa que deveria ter feito duas horas atrás. Alias, eu nem deveria ter vindo. O corredor parece pequeno demais, acelero. Não é como se eu estivesse correndo. Não... Para que correr? Correr é deselegante. Malfoys simplesmente desfilam sua nobreza. Eu paro, definitivamente correr não é saudável... Eu quase não consigo respirar... Um nó em minha garganta está acabando comigo. E meus olhos, céus... Estão úmidos.

Mas eu não estou chorando. Não importa quão desesperadora pareça a situação... Malfoys não choram.

-Malfoy?

Meu coração bate em falso. Quem é o infeliz...?

-Professor Snape...

-O que está fazendo à uma hora dessas fora das masmorras?

_Você sabe, por que está fazendo essa pergunta? _

-Já estava a caminho de lá.

-E onde estava...?

-Na biblioteca.

Seu olhar se estreita sobre mim. Sinto raiva dele. Uma raiva cortante.

-Acho bom se apressar, já está quase no horário de recolher.

-Sim, Senhor.

-Pode ir agora.

Viro as costas para ele e sigo em direção as masmorras. O salão comunal está cheio. Não falo com ninguém. Ouço risos e um silêncio quase palpável vindo dos meus _amigos._ Melhor que fiquem longe de mim. Não estou com paciência. Não quero dar explicações...

O quarto está silencioso... Como eu gostaria de estivesse. Troco minhas roupas, me deito. Por um motivo estúpido lanço um feitiço de silêncio.

Não é como se eu fosse apaixonado por Harry Potter. Eu não sou. É só que eu encontrei alguma coisa naqueles grandes olhos verdes, quase desconcertante... Talvez fosse um feitiço. Eu não sei. Foi algo que me fez beija-lo um dia desses, quer dizer, é óbvio que foi ele quem me beijou primeiro e é óbvio que eu _resisti bravamente_... Só que eu não posso negar que ele _sabia_ fazer aquilo muito bem, e que suas mãos tinham um toque diferente... E céus, quando ele me chamava pelo nome, eu achava que poderia _enlouquecer._..

Mas não é como se eu fosse sentir falta disso. _Eu não vou_.

Eu não vou deixar de dormir para ficar pensando em Potter. Agora tudo está resolvido. _Tudo..._


	2. Capitulo I

**Título: **Everybody Loves A Happy Ending**  
****Ship: **Harry PotterxDraco Malfoy – Um pouco de HarryxGinny**  
****Gênero: **Drama, Draco POV**  
Notas da Autora: **A franquia Harry Potter não me pertence. Eu não ganho absolutamente nada a não ser dores de cabeça e alguns tipo de diversão masoquista que todos os escritores tem.

_-Potter, me diga, o que me aconteceria caso uma Malagarra me atacasse enquanto eu a estou caçando?_

_-Eu não sei, Professor._

_-Qual o melhor feitiço para proteção contra está criatura?_

_-E se eu conseguisse caçá-la e desejasse me alimentar dela, o que me causaria a ingestão de sua carne?_

_-..._

_-Menos 5 pontos para Gryffindor, por nosso famoso Harry Potter não estudar a matéria. A ingestão da carne da Malagarra causa febre alta e urticária de um tom esverdeado. Sua mordida deixa a vítima azarada por até uma semana... _

Potter está mais quieto que o normal e não tem aparecido muito no Grande Salão. Quando aparece só revira a comida no prato, não tem falado sequer com a sangue ruim e o pobretão Weasel... Mas não é como se eu me preocupasse com isso. As coisas estão melhores desde que terminamos. Quer dizer... Nós sequer tínhamos algo para terminar. Então o certo é: desde quanto deixamos de fazer _aquelas_ coisas...

Eu tratei de resolver meu pequeno problema com a falta de _certos _contatos... Mas não é como se Pansy pudesse resolver meus problemas. Seus olhos negros não me causam arrepios e suas mãos pequenas parecem desajeitadas ao toque. Agora mesmo, sentada ao meu lado, é como se Pansy não estivesse ali.

_-Malagarras podem ser encontradas em rios..._

Snape continua provocando Potter. Há algo de insuportável nisso. Não aceito suas reprimendas, afinal, quem ele pensa que é para me usar de desculpas contra Potter? Isso é ridículo.

_-Naturalmente feitiços que invoquem o fogo servem contra as Malagarra... Sendo elas, criaturas aquáticas..._

-Draco...

-Fala.

-Por que não está copiando a matéria...?

-Não é da sua conta, Pansy.

-Se você está achando que eu vou passar a matéria para você...

-Não enche, Pansy!

-Srta. Parkinson, que tal dividir conosco o que tanto conversa com o Sr. Malfoy?

Ótimo, agora ele quer _me_ intimidar.

-Estava perguntando ao Draco por que ele não está copiando a matéria.

A Pansy também, perfeito. O que mais falta acontecer?

-E o que o Sr. respondeu?

Eu tenho algumas boas respostas para dar ao Snape, mas...

-Nada, professor.

-Nada? Engraçado, tive a certeza de ter ouvido a sua voz enquanto eu explicava aos alunos...

-Eu não respondi nada.

-Certo. Quero que fique aqui após a aula, colocando a matéria em dia. Fui claro?

-Claríssimo professor.

Reviro os olhos, irritado. O que ele vai querer desta vez? E Pansy, ah, ela me paga! Como ela ousa me arrumar problemas dessa forma? Acho que ela se esqueceu com quem está lidando e eu devo lembrá-la que ninguém meche com um Malfoy e sai impune. Respiro fundo e procuro me concentrar no restante da aula, Pansy toma uma postura ridícula de irritada, como se eu fosse me importar... Mas o que me tira o sossego é sentir _aqueles_ olhos sobre mim... Aqueles grandes olhos verdes. Minhas faces parecem queimar. Deve ser raiva. Sim, afinal, eu só sinto raiva de Potter, e mais ainda depois daquele encontro.

Seu olhar desvia, eu posso sentir. E então o martírio começa, os alunos são dispensados e eu permaneço na sala aguardando os sermões de Snape. Sequer me levanto da mesa, meus olhos ficam fixos sobre a figura do professor.

-Draco... – Ah, parece que a estratégia é outra, - Vou direto ao assunto.

Dou um leve aceno, nossos olhares se encontram. Eu não hesito.

-Eu não sei como você pôde cair nessa brincadeira de Potter, mas fico satisfeito em saber que finalmente você abriu seus olhos e terminou com esse joguinho inconseqüente de vocês...

_Joguinho inconseqüente_? Sinto meu coração disparar em fúria. Não admito que ele diga isso. _Não ele_. Na verdade, ninguém... Ninguém pode dizer que aquela coisa que Potter e eu tivemos foi um joguinho inconseqüente... Talvez eu, mas mais _ninguém_...

-Espero que tenha aproveitado dessa brincadeira, ainda que eu ache difícil ligar Potter e romance numa mesma frase em que a palavra prazer esteja sendo empregada...

Romance? Um sorriso debochado toma conta de meus lábios, mas meu coração está furioso, sinto uma dor estranha na nuca. Novamente aquela sensação de sufocamento...

-Agora está na hora de você cair na real, Draco. Você tem um nome a zelar e não se pode dar ao luxo de colocar sua família em risco por conta de uma aventura de adolescente. Você tem a sua imagem e duvido que o Lorde fique satisfeito em saber que ela foi negligenciada por conta de Harry Potter...

Oh, sim. A família, o nome Malfoy e as responsabilidades que ele traz. Não que o tempo com Potter houvesse me feito esquecer daquilo... Não é como se ele me parecesse à garantia de que tudo poderia dar certo...

-Você precisa se focar, Draco...

O nó em minha garganta me sufoca.

-Draco?

Aos poucos as coisas parecem perder o sentido. Ainda que eu negue, e negue com todas as minhas forças, quando meu corpo desaba, eu preferia as mãos de Harry me segurando. Mas elas não eram suficientes agora, e nada faz sentido mesmo... O ar é pesado... E eu sinto algo que deve beirar a sensação da morte. É, talvez eu esteja morrendo mesmo. Está tudo escuro... E aqui, nesse escuro, não há grandes olhos verdes me encarando...

__

-Sai da frente! Deixe-me examiná-lo!

Sinto que estou deitado sobre algo confortável, mas não ouso abrir os olhos agora. A escuridão me conforta e a verdade é que minha cabeça parece que vai explodir. Maldita dor de cabeça! O que está acontecendo? Ao menos o nó... Parece que sumiu. Respiro fundo e abro os olhos lentamente, a luz me incomoda, mas o rosto enrugado da Madame Promfrey parece à visão do inferno. E que diabos estou fazendo na enfermaria?

-Sr. Malfoy está me ouvindo?

-Sim.

-Como se sente?

-Minha cabeça dói. O que houve?

-O Sr. desmaiou na sala de aula, agora procure sentar-se um pouco, preciso examiná-lo.

Faço o terrível esforço de me sentar, abro completamente os olhos e para meu alívio não encontro o Snape por ali. Ao menos com ele eu não irei me preocupar agora. O problema é que na ausência de Snape eu encontro Harry Potter e seus terríveis olhos verdes em pessoa, me encarando. Madame Promfrey me cutuca de todas as maneiras possíveis durante longos minutos em que meus olhos, por um motivo estúpido, continuam fixos no olhar de Harry.

-Bom, Sr. Malfoy, aparentemente está tudo bem. Parece apenas que foi submetido a um estresse intenso, vou lhe dar algumas poções calmantes e amanhã já estará pronto para outra.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

Parece que a velhota percebe que está sobrando, o que é raro, óbvio, e nos deixa a sós. Harry continua me olhando e agora que a enfermeira se retirou aproxima-se. Pura audácia. Eu não dei permissão para que ele fizesse isso, tampouco, que estivesse na enfermaria quando eu acordasse. Era óbvio que algum slytherin – tipo a Pansy -, chegaria em instantes e não seria nenhum pouco interessante ter Potter ali.

-Vi quando Snape te trouxe para cá.

-E como viu?

Potter parece diminuir um pouco dentro das roupas largas, como se estivesse tímido, eu não sei...

-Fiquei esperando fora da sala.

Arqueio uma das sobrancelhas.

-Por quê?

-Tive... tive medo que ele fizesse algo com você.

Minha vez de dar um longo suspiro. Relaxo sobre a cama me aconchegando sob os lençóis. Potter é um estúpido.

-Não é como se Snape fosse me matar, Potter... Você não precisava ficar do lado de fora me esperando como meu guarda-costas. Eu não preciso da sua proteção, ainda que seja difícil para você, o Grande Salvador, entender isso.

Ele se cala diante do meu comentário. Parece lutar consigo mesmo alguns instantes, e torna a falar. Eu preferia que ele simplesmente fosse embora. Ele não me deve satisfações, não me deve nada...

-O que ele queria com você?

-Não é da sua conta. – Retruco, irritado. – Droga, Harry, que parte do acabou você ainda não entendeu? Por Merlin, isso é loucura, já discutimos isso antes e...

-Não estou aqui por isso, Malfoy. Caso não tenha percebido ainda, esse assunto está ligado a mim e eu só desejava saber se Snape desistiu da idéia de me infernizar por uma idiotice dessas, que alias, já acabou certo?

Me calo. Não esperava ouvir isso e ser surpreendido por Potter não é uma das minhas atividades favoritas. Então ele nem se importa? Ótimo. Agora sim, tudo está como os conformes.

-Aparentemente ele já arrumou outros assuntos mais interessantes para tratar... Agora cai fora.

-Ok. Melhoras...

Eu odeio Harry Potter. Quando ele se vira e vai embora da enfermaria, eu o odeio.

Madame Promfrey volta para fazer seu trabalho, eu não a agradeço por isso, mas deveria. Finalmente vou ter uma ótima noite de sono.

Não se esqueçam que reviews são amor 3

Agradeço quem leu e comentou o primeiro capitulo e aqui está mais uma partezinha. Em breve entraremos em um grande flash back.

Até a próxima!


	3. Capitulo II

-Qual o seu problema, Draco?

-Nenhum. - Tirando o fato que esse final de semana está uma droga e que duvido muito que possa ficar pior.

Ta legal, eu concordo que o dia está agradável e que ficar sentado na frente do lago num pôr-do-sol é relaxante, mas quem consegue relaxar de verdade quando está sentado numa grama que pinica, cercado de insetos irritantes e com a sua pseudonamorada parecendo uma ninfomaníaca, querendo de todas as formas, fazer _aquilo..._

-Por Merlin, Pansy! Dá para você parar com isso...?

-Você só pode estar brincando!

-Não, eu não estou.

Ela parece ter acreditado nisso, pois se afastou de mim com a costumeira cara emburrada. Garotas... Nunca vou entendê-las. Pansy às vezes é um verdadeiro mistério e eu não tenho paciência alguma para tentar decifrar o que ela significa. Me levanto daquela droga de grama e caminho em direção ao castelo, não sem perceber que a sangue ruim e o Weasel estão por ali também, parecendo um casalzinho em volta de livros. Até que eles formam um bom par, o pobretão e a sabe-tudo-Granger, ambos pobres, feios e patéticos. Comparado a eles eu e a Pansy, mesmo sem ter nada sério, parecemos perfeitos.

Ter reparado naqueles dois me lembra uma coisa. Onde diabos o Testa Rachada se enfiou? Desde aquele dia na enfermaria não tenho encontrado com ele, a não ser nas aulas, mas assim não conta. Ele desaparece na hora das refeições e os dois últimos finais de semana sequer vi a sombra dele passeando, bem, mas isso é só para constar.

O castelo está vazio, pelo visto todos tiveram a mesma idéia brilhante de aproveitar o verão. Idiotas. Ao menos não tenho que cruzar com pessoas inconvenientes.

Ou tenho.

De longe consigo avistar uma cabeleira rubra sentada na mesa Gryffindor. Weasleys, outro mistério. Parece um bando de baratas andando por todos os lados. Não existe um canto de Hogwarts em que não se encontre um deles passando, chega a ser nojento...

Bem, melhor ignorar a Weasley-fêmea e continuar meu caminho até a biblioteca. Estudar vai ser um bom meio de fugir da Pansy e ocupar minha mente, que por sinal está um caos. Logo que começo a me aproximar da saída do Salão, Harry Potter em pessoa atravessa meu caminho. Ele sequer percebe que eu estou ali e não importa que algumas armaduras possam ter prejudicado a sua visão, ele deveria _saber_ e não ter ido direção à mesa Gryffindor, abraçar a pobretona e... e... e...

Beijar os lábios _dela._

Harry Potter beijou a Weasley. _Na minha frente_.

Como ele pôde? Como Harry consegue cravar aqueles olhos verdes nos olhos dela? Como Potter pôde fazer isso comigo? Eu vou matá-la. Sim, acabar com ela. Acabar com os dois. Não vai sobrar nada de Weasleys ou de Potter. Nada.

E eu não estou sentindo uma dor estranha no peito, não estou sentindo uma tristeza que amarga à boca. Não, eu não estou sentindo aquele maldito nó subir minha garganta de novo e a clara vontade de derramar umas boas lágrimas. Afinal, se fosse para um Malfoy chorar, seria de raiva, ódio. E eu definitivamente estou sentindo raiva. Tanta que acho que posso explodir.

Só que aquela cena horrível não acaba, ela toca o rosto dele! Segura para beijá-lo de novo e de novo, eles se sentam no banco, frente a frente e Harry não desvia os olhos dela para poder me enxergar. Ele sequer se preocupa que mais alguém possa estar vendo essa cena ridícula... E céus, ele sorri para ela como nunca sorriu para mim...

Merlin, por que eu simplesmente não vou embora?

-Finalmente Potter encontrou alguém da sua laia.

Meus olhos vidrados em Potter hesitam. Não consigo mais olhar aquilo. A visão não melhora quando encontro Snape me observando.

-O que você quer agora? – Péssima resposta. Só que eu não consigo pensar em nada melhor que isso, ver ele ali me faz sentir mais raiva.

-O que foi Draco? Está zangado por que Potter trocou você?

Não consigo pensar em uma boa resposta, algo horrível dentro de mim me motiva a voltar a olhá-los e meu estomago revira ao constar que ainda estavam ali e que a Weasley se aconchega em um abraço que não tem direito, que Potter parece tranqüilo naquele mesmo abraço desajeitado que trocam. Snape parece observá-los também. Assim que sua mão toca meu ombro eu já não agüento mais segurar aquilo que gritava dentro de mim. Minhas pernas me levam de lá, para longe daquela droga de salão e daquela visão do inferno.

Eu sou Draco Malfoy e não me importo com Harry Potter. Eu sou Draco Malfoy, não me magôo e não me sensibilizo, não tenho lágrimas para chorar.

Meus passos apressados ecoam pelos corredores e mesmo que eu não saiba ao certo para onde estou indo, eu não ligo. É como se algo dentro de mim estivesse queimando e ardendo. Acredito já ter sentido algo parecido, feito mágoa, feito dor. Talvez quando meu pai foi preso, mas lembrar de meu pai é reafirmar, pela milésima vez, que eu odeio Harry Potter.

Quando paro num banheiro, me apoio sobre a pia. Reconheço o lugar... É o banheiro da Murta.

Meus olhos me fitam pelo reflexo do espelho, vermelhos e frios. A expressão rígida que eu enxergo não se parece realmente comigo. Não há nada de esplendoroso naquele reflexo, apenas traços duros, lábios contraídos. Aquele não se parece Draco, mas ainda assim, quando mais uma vez algo arde dentro de mim, eu sei que sou eu.

-O que você está fazendo? – O reflexo me pergunta.

-Eu não sei.

-Você deveria acabar com isso.

-Ah, mas disso eu sei. – Tenho o cenho franzido e o reflexo também, mas ele me olha inquisidor. Talvez eu me olhasse assim também.

-Não é como se você amasse Harry Potter.

Eu não o amo. Eu o odeio.

-Não é como se você sentisse falta daquelas mãos de dedos tortos, daquela ausência de perfume, ou talvez dos lábios, presos nos seus.

-Agora vai filosofar sobre Harry?

-Desde quando ele se tornou _apenas_ Harry? – Voz dura, real. Não é aquela confusão mental, não é o reflexo.

E lá está Snape de novo.

Pressiono as abas da pia, sinto meus dedos duros. Por Merlin, ninguém pode sofrer em paz neste castelo?

-Draco, eu te fiz uma pergunta.

Isso já é demais. Minha mão encontra a varinha fácil demais dentro das vestes. Fácil demais lançar qualquer feitiço. Fácil demais, de tanta raiva que eu sinto.

-Me deixa em paz! – Me viro para Snape, nossos olhares se cruzam e eu aponto a varinha sem medo algum de atacá-lo. Sinto o coração bater acelerado, mas Severus se cala. Os olhos negros fixos em mim.

-Draco... – Ele fala meu nome num sussurro, eu não entendo. Ou talvez eu não queira entender. – Eu precisava ver isso com meus próprios olhos... Ainda que seja horrível demais, eu precisava ter a certeza...

-Juro por Merlin que te mato se disser isso...

Ele começa a se aproximar a curto passo, parece que está confuso, mas ainda assim ele não hesita em apontar-me a varinha em resposta, ao contrário de mim ele não treme da cabeça aos pés, ao contrário de mim ele não transborda daquela raiva cortante. Snape parece mergulhado numa calma profunda, seu olhar estreito.

-Você gosta dele. Gosta dele de verdade.

-Não! – Avanço alguns passos ao seu encontro, ele me cerca aos poucos, a varinha em riste. – Eu ODEIO Harry Potter. Qual o seu problema? Por que está dizendo essas coisas para mim? Como pode dizer isso para mim?

-Como posso? Draco... Como VOCÊ pôde se apaixonar por Potter?

Aqui é que ele parece perder a calma, me olhando e me condenando. Eu não hesito tampouco ele. Minha vontade é de acabar com aquilo. Acabar de uma vez por todas com aquela angustia horrível que estou sentindo.

-Não se meta na minha vida, você não tem esse direito!

-Criança mimada e inconseqüente! – Ele responde aos gritos.

-Expelliarmus!

Eu sei que ele poderia ter negado meu ataque. Mas lá estava Snape, desarmado na minha frente e eu não poderia perder a chance, avancei sobre ele fincando a varinha em sua garganta.

-Eu poderia matá-lo agora.

-Você poderia, concordo, mas não vai, não é?

-Não duvide de mim, Snape! Não duvide por um segundo sequer do que sou capaz! Eu posso matá-lo, posso fazer coisas horríveis!

-Pode ser um tolo, isto sim!

-Fique longe de mim. O que eu devo fazer só eu sei e só eu vou fazer. Se eu gosto ou não de Potter, o problema é meu. Você não é meu pai, não é nada para mim e eu quero você longe, está entendendo?

Seus olhos fixos sobre mim brilham, de que, eu não sei, e mesmo que seus lábios forcem o costumeiro sorriso debochado – o mesmo que eu sustento tantas vezes -, eu sei que Snape está surpreso.

-Como quiser.

Um alivio fresco percorre meus músculos e eu relaxo aos poucos, ainda que não me afaste de Snape. Ele parece menos tenso também, após um longo silêncio eu abaixo a varinha e me afasto.

-Espero que canse logo disso, Draco. Espero que desista dessa loucura o mais rápido possível...

-Sai daqui.

Snape se afasta, eu mal posso ouvir o som de seus passos indo embora do banheiro.

Eu sei que Malfoys não perdem nunca a postura, mas depois de toda aquela cena tudo o que meu corpo pede é por descanso e eu não implico em sentar naquele chão sujo e escorar minhas costas no azulejo frio. Quando eu fecho os olhos, lá está Potter e Weasley novamente. Desta vez, e só desta vez, eu não me condeno por pensar tanto nele.


	4. Capitulo III

**Nota da autora:** Harry Potter não me pertence! ( Really? Don't tell me! O.O )

**Nota da autora2**: Fanfic **não** betada!

Passaram algumas horas desde que estive naquele banheiro e ficar sozinho serviu para alguma coisa. Após tortuosas horas pensando em Potter eu pude compreender que por um acaso do destino eu até que gosto um _pouco_ dele_._

Não o suficiente para correr para seus braços e tornar pública essa loucura toda, afinal isso é indigno demais para um Malfoy, Só que eu gosto um pouco dele de verdade, ainda que ele seja completamente responsável por isso. Desde o inicio, ele não deveria sequer ter nascido. Quanto mais eu penso, mais tenho certeza que todos conspiraram para que eu sofresse por isso.

Onde Slughorn estava com a cabeça para levar uma poção do amor para a aula? Ele foi responsável pelo inicio do pesadelo, quando eu coloquei o nariz naquela poção e senti aquele cheiro estranho. Madeira, grama. Alguma coisa que lembrasse a cedro.

Horas depois enquanto eu dava um ou dois socos no Cicatriz e constei que aquele mesmo aroma da poção vinha dos cabelos de Potter eu juro, preferi a morte.

Não é como se eu entendesse tudo de poções, mas _eu sabia_ que não era coincidência. Era um fato horrível_. Detestável._ E que eu fosse logo atingido por uma maldição imperdoável a ter que sofrer por isso.

Mas eu não me dei por vencido. Aquilo poderia ser coisa da minha cabeça e na primeira oportunidade que tive em ficar a sós com Potter eu tirei aquilo a limpo.

O encontrei no corredor do terceiro andar sozinho, disse algumas verdades e como era de se esperar Potter me atacou feito um animal. Grudou as mãos no meu colarinho e me prensou contra uma parede. Claro que só fez isso porque eu estava mais preocupado com outras coisas, como sentir o cheiro de Potter, que eu esperava ser detestável, mas lá estava aquele cheiro amadeirado maravilhoso, quer dizer, horrível.

Acontece que ele levantou o punho contra mim e pela primeira vez em 6 anos eu encontrei aqueles olhos verdes. Dei graças a Mordred por estar numa briga, caso ao contrário como eu poderia explicar o rubor em meu rosto?

Só que ele percebeu. E eu não entendi como Potter conseguia entender o que _eu_ estava pensando. Ele perguntou algo como: ''Por que está parado?'' E eu respondi algo ridículo como: ''Potter, você tem olhos verdes''. Tenho vergonha disso até hoje e é provável que eu tenha pelo resto da vida. O fato é que eu _senti_ aquele aperto relaxar e eu _vi_ as bochechas de Potter ficarem _mais_ vermelhas. O que aconteceu depois foi horrível demais para relembrar, mas de uma forma misteriosa meus olhos recaíram sobre seus lábios. Talvez ele fosse dizer algo, é isso...

Potter era um estúpido por ficar calado por tanto tempo. E foi angustiante que eu tivesse imagens mentais sobre beijos e afins...

Foi Potter quem fugiu pela primeira vez, me largando naquele corredor com meus próprios pensamentos. Não faço idéia do que se passou por sua cabeça, mas não demorou muito para que voltássemos a nos encontrar, por outro acaso do destino, agora na Sala Precisa.

A Sala deveria ficar oculta para Potter, afinal, não era minha vontade que alguém pudesse me encontrar ali. Mas ele entrou sem sequer perceber que eu estava lá e depois de alguns minutos teve a ousadia de me questionar sobre a minha presença. Idiota. Sempre se achando com mais direitos que os outros alunos, mas eu o relembrei quem eu era, um Malfoy, e _ninguém_, nem mesmo Harry Potter, questiona um Malfoy.

Não me lembro como o rumo da conversa mudou, nem quando Potter se sentiu no direito de sentar-se ao meu lado para falarmos sobre um desejo latente: _Sumir_. Eu já tinha – e tenho, - meus motivos para querer isso, mas nunca havia imaginado que o Santo Potter pudesse desejar algo parecido. Não o salvador do mundo bruxo. Não o Menino-que-Sobreviveu.

Mas lá estamos nós dois, tendo uma conversa civilizada. Coisa que poderíamos ter tido a 6 anos atrás e nunca aconteceu. Quando saímos daquela sala, eu sabia que algo havia mudado. Para fugir daquele sentimento estranho e voltar à antiga rivalidade disse algo como: ''Não pense que somos amiguinhos agora, Potter. É melhor você sumir da minha frente, se não quiser levar uma boa detenção.''. O antigo sarcasmo poderia ter resolvido meus problemas.

Poderia, se Potter não houvesse sorrido para mim, e eu não tivesse acabado de perceber que estava realmente encrencado.

Aparentemente nossos caminhos se cruzavam constantemente na Sala Precisa. Mas não era como se eu desejasse encontra-lo lá sempre, eu não queria. Potter ainda era irritante e burro. Não havia nada de emocionante em ficar horas e horas ao seu lado conversando, até o dia em que levei o firewhisky.

Eu não desejava companhia para a minha bebedeira. Queria ficar sozinho, quieto. Pensando na droga de vida que eu estava levando desde que descobri certas coisas sobre Potter e em como as coisas iam mal para meus pais na Mansão. O primeiro gole queimou minha garganta e eu quase engasguei quando eis que surgiu o meu problema, em carne e osso.

_-Potter! Já não consegue ficar um instante longe de mim. Eu entendo, é o poder que eu exerço sobre as pessoas..._

_-Cala a boca, Malfoy. Essa sala não é propriedade exclusiva sua... Além do mais, se fosse tão horrível assim ficar perto de mim, ela não se mostraria, certo?_

_-Idiota._

_-Então eu acho que você também deseja a minha companhia..._

_Também?_

_-Está fazendo o que?_

_-Além de inconveniente, burro e sem educação alguma, ficou cego?_

_-Malfoy..._

_-Estou bebendo, oras! _

_Potter calou-se. Talvez estivesse ponderando sobre ficar ou não. Para o meu desgosto, ele ficou. Aninhou-se no chão ao meu lado e em silêncio tirou a garrafa da minha mão._

_-Hey! O que acha que está fazendo?_

_-Bebendo, oras. É tão óbvio que dói._

_Humor Slytherin. Nunca imaginei que Potter tivesse um. Mas não havia justificativa. Ele era um abusado, implicante e sem tato algum..._

_-Desde quando eu deixei você ficar ao meu lado e beber da minha bebida? Não me recordo de ter assinado um contrato de paz, Potter._

_-E precisa de contratos para isso? – Estreitei o olhar e avancei para tirar a garrafa dele. Ele a esquivou e eu fiquei numa posição inconveniente, com aqueles olhos extremamente próximos e perturbadores. Prendi a respiração para não sentir o perfume, o que ajudou em partes. Eu me afastei._

_Tive que esperar ele dar mais alguns goles para me devolver à garrafa. Eu a virei de uma vez enquanto sentia os olhos de Potter fixos em mim. Um calor agradável preencheu o meu corpo e uma leve tontura embaçou os meus olhos. Ta legal, eu preciso confessar que sou péssimo com bebidas. Mas até ai, quem aos 16 anos não é?_

_-O que foi agora, Potter? Vai ficar me namorando mesmo? Olha que eu provo a minha tese de que sou irresistível demais..._

_-Por que você sempre tem que falar alguma besteira? _

_-Besteira? Que besteira eu estou falando, Potter? Parece que você está me seguindo de tanto que nos encontramos, ai você fica parado me olhando sem dizer uma única palavra. Depois vem me dizer que eu não sou irresistível, nós dois sabemos -.._

_Potter colocou a mão sobre minha boca, me fazendo calar. Senti a antiga raiva subir minhas faces e afastei aquela mão cheia de dedos tortos de mim._

_-Tem mais essa, não consegue tirar as mãos de mim. Francamente, Potter... Existem formas melhores de se calar alguém..._

_-Você é um idiota, Malfoy. – Ele desviou o olhar, não sem antes me roubar à garrafa de novo. Parecia estar tímido e inquieto ali ao meu lado e eu senti um prazer repentino em vê-lo tão envergonhado._

_-Perdeu a fala? Não tem uma explicação melhor, não é? Mas eu entendo, Potter. Não é a primeira vez que eu tenho que lidar com pessoas apaixonadas por mim, na verdade, isso é muito freqüente._

_-Imagino que seja mesmo._

_Arqueei uma das sobrancelhas. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Ele deu alguns goles e quando devolveu a garrafa, já pela metade, eu percebi suas bochechas tingidas de vermelho. Pelo visto Potter não era tão bom com bebidas também._

_-Bem... É sim. – As palavras fugiram da minha boca por um instante. Mas não foi porque eu achei adorável que Potter corasse com tanta facilidade, fosse pela bebida, fosse por estar desconcertado. _

_-Por que veio para cá de novo?_

_Não é dá sua conta, era uma ótima resposta. Eu não era o tipo mais sincero do mundo, principalmente com meu inimigo número um. Porém pensei em alguma boa resposta que satisfizesse Potter e a mim mesmo. Parecia que nas últimas noites as minhas pernas sempre me levavam para lá._

_-Queria beber sozinho. Na Slytherin não seria tão fácil._

_-Por que?_

_-Como por que? Tenho certeza que seus amigos não desgrudam de você também. Sem contar todos aqueles fãs patéticos..._

_-Ah, sim..._

_-E você?_

_-Queria ficar sozinho._

_-E seus amiguinhos gryffindors não te dão paz?_

_-Mais ou menos isso._

_Um silêncio cômodo se instalou entre nós. Alternávamos com a garrafa até que não havia mais nada para beber e eu sequer sabia como continuar alguma conversa que não incluísse discussões. No entanto, não era como se eu não quisesse discutir com Potter, sendo esse um dos meus esportes favoritos, simplesmente estava cansado e zonzo demais para ter bons argumentos. Aparentemente Potter também. Quando o silêncio me chateou decidi que estava na hora de ir embora e me levantei, infelizmente, rápido demais._

_Dá mesma forma que me inclinei para levantar, caí. E o estúpido do Potter achou graça disso e rompeu em risadas._

_-Do que está rindo, seu idiota?_

_-De você! Hahahahaha_

_Uma fúria incontrolável tomou conta de mim e aproveitando da proximidade de Potter, levantei o punho e soquei seu queixo. Ele estacou e foi a minha vez de cair na risada._

_-Não está achando tanta graça agora, não é? Testa rachada!_

_Potter trincou os dentes e pareceu muito decidido a revidar, ele tentou, de fato, mas quando se levantou aparentemente perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu em cima de mim._

_-Maldito! O que pensa que esta fazendo?_

_Eu havia tombado para trás com o seu peso e ele estava numa posição cômoda, comigo entre suas pernas. Potter é um estúpido, começou a rir feito um louco de novo, enquanto eu me remexia abaixo de seu corpo, querendo de todas as formas me livrar daquela situação constrangedora. No entanto ele não mexia um músculo para acabar com aquela loucura e eu estava preste a ter um surto psicológico com os seus cabelos em meu rosto fazendo com que todo ar que eu respirasse fosse o seu perfume. Maldito perfume. Maldito Potter._

_-Qual é a graça agora? Sai de cima de mim, droga! Ou é tão inútil assim que nem isso consegue? Sai de cima de mim, Potter. Eu vou matar você se não sair..._

_-Cala a boca, Malfoy._

_O Cicatriz apoiou-se nas mãos e ficou me encarando com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Eu sentia sua respiração tocar minha face, ele estava bêbado e fedendo a firewhisky. Eu queria morrer de desgosto. Potter é um imbecil. E eu o odeio. Os poucos segundos em que parei de me mexer, Potter ficou me encarando._

_-Às vezes eu acho que não te entendo._

_-Que novidade, agora sai-de-cima-de-mim!_

_Juntei forças e o empurrei para o lado. Aquilo era loucura, eu deveria matá-lo. Assim que tentei me levantar, Potter segurou meu braço. Eu ia pirar se ele continuasse fazendo aquelas coisas absurdas. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado de novo enquanto me segurava pelo pulso._

_-Você só pode estar louco, Potter. Acha isso engraçado? Eu estou rindo por acaso?_

_Harry Potter me olhou com a maior seriedade do mundo, a ponto de me fazer calar novamente, desconcertado com aqueles malditos olhos verdes. Seu semblante me surpreendeu e aos poucos eu entendi o que ele estava fazendo. _

_-Draco... _

_-Não! – Retruquei, exasperado. Puxei meu braço e livrei-me dele de uma vez por todas. Apoiando-me na parede, me levantei e ele levantou-se em seguida._

_-Naquele dia no corredor... O que você queria, de verdade?_

_Não ousei virar para encará-lo. O que eu iria dizer? Ah, Potter. Eu queria sentir o seu perfume, porque na última aula de poções eu descobri que a poção do amor tem o seu cheiro para mim... É, Potter, eu acho que estou apaixonado por você. Nunca que eu diria algo assim! Preferia morrer._

_-O que você quer dizer com isso? Não é como se eu precisasse de algum motivo para te dizer umas verdades._

_-Você... você estava diferente._

_-E você é mais louco que eu imaginava. Agora me deixe em paz._

_Caminhei até a saída, ainda ouvindo seus passos atrás de mim. Sentia uma tontura, um enjoou, uma ansiedade, era horrível. Tudo que Potter me causava era detestável demais. Sua mão alcançou meu ombro, voltei-me para ele, pronto a meter-lhe outro soco bem dado e meu punho foi de fato de encontro ao seu rosto, mas Harry me desequilibrou e tudo que eu consegui fazer foi segurar-me em sua camisa._

_Nossos olhares se encontraram uma vez mais, o verde intenso roubando a minha atenção de uma forma perturbadora. _

_-Eu sei que havia algo de diferente, Malfoy. _

_Meu coração batia descompassado dentro do peito._

_-Por que não está me deixando ir, Potter? O que você quer?_

_-Quero que me diga a verdade._

_-E qual verdade você quer ouvir? Eu não tenho nada para te dizer, seu idiota!_

_Segurava sua camisa com força, os dedos brancos de tanto apertar o tecido. Harry me olhava nos olhos e já não parecia um bêbado desgraçado, para piorar a minha agonia. Tampouco parecia capaz de acabar com aquele assunto, antes que eu dissesse o que ele desejava ouvir. Eu não sabia o que ele esperava, e o achava prepotente demais em pensar que eu seria sincero com ele e entraria para o clube de fãs do Potter._

_-Ok._

_Ok? Então era só isso? Soltei sua camisa e ele tirou a mão de meu ombro. Pronto, estava resolvido. Virei-me de costas e sai da sala com o resto da dignidade que me sobrara. Demorou muito para eu me acalmar, para ser sincero, dois dias. Dois dias de inferno em que eu evitava Potter de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis. _

A segunda-feira chegou e com ela a aula de poções. Sentei-me no fundo e o gryffindor na frente. Era proposital, claro. Ele desejava me perturbar, eu tinha certeza. Harry Potter não parava de mexer-se para roubar a minha atenção da poção. Sentia uma raiva horrível dele, afinal, para que usar tanto das mãos para cortar as hortaliças? E para que morder os lábios, quando de propósito, cortou um dos dedos? E por Merlin! Para que lamber o dedo daquela forma tão... obscena?

Ele deveria ser expulso de Hogwarts por fazer aquilo.

E não, eu não senti um arrepio quando encontrei os olhos verdes me fitando enquanto mantinha aquele atentado ao pudor. E definitivamente, eu não corei quando ele sorriu para mim, daquele jeito detestável. No final da aula tudo o que eu queria era um banho gelado, apagar a imagem de Potter da minha mente e dormir até não agüentar mais. E foi o que eu fiz, ou tentei fazer. No banho Potter estava lá e quando me deitei para dormir, estava lá de novo.

Harry Potter estava me deixando louco. Ele e sua boca, seus olhos que sorriam para mim. Era castigo tudo o que estava passando. Eu havia queimado bruxas numa outra vida e pagava agora. O Cicatriz só podia estar louco também, afinal, desde quando ele distribuía sorrisos para mim? Para Draco Malfoy! Aquilo só podia ser piada, Potter e Malfoy amiguinhos. Eu queria morrer só de pensar numa coisa dessas. E se os slytherins percebessem? O que eu iria fazer? Perderia toda a minha dignidade e respeito. Não, isso eu não podia deixar acontecer, ainda que me custasse noites e noites de sono e banhos e mais banhos gelados. Eu ia esquecer Harry Potter, nem que fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse da minha vida.

Olá, meninos e meninas!

O que estão achando?

Essa foi a primeira parte do flash-back.

Gostaria de agradecer os reviews. Todos têm sido muito gentis comigo e mesmo aqueles que não comentam, mas adicionam a fic aos favoritos já me deixam muito orgulhosa. (Embora um recadinho não faça mal a ninguém!)

Queria deixar um agradecimento especial a **Freya Black** e **Mônica Dias** por comentarem tão rapidinho e até mesmo me deixar idéias.

Acabei postando esse capitulo mais rápido, porque o próximo irá demorar um pouquinho, Estou fazendo algumas mudanças... Espero que não demore muito!

Beijo a todos que lêem, não se esqueçam que seu review faz uma autora feliz.

Até a próxima.


	5. Capítulo IV

"_Eu ia esquecer Harry Potter, nem que fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse da minha vida. "_

Suponho que essa não era a última coisa que eu faria da minha vida, já que a minha paciência com Potter nunca foi das melhores. Eu tinha tanta certeza que ele estava me provocando de propósito, e aquele pensamento virou obsessão por vingança. Eu iria me vingar de Harry Potter, na verdade, pagar na mesma moeda. Afinal, eu sou lindo, encantador e dono do sorriso mais charmoso do mundo bruxo. Não seria difícil colocar Potter na mesma situação constrangedora em que eu estava.

Decidido, coloquei meu plano em ação. O final de semana em Hogsmead chegou e não foi difícil encontrar Potter perdido no corujal naquela manhã gelada.

_-Você está com uma mania curiosa de se isolar dos seus amiguinhos, Potter. Arrependido de ter feito as amizades erradas?_

_-Aposto que gostaria que eu estivesse, mas para o seu governo, eu não estou._

_Dei um sorriso debochado enquanto me aproximava de Potter, encostado no parapeito de uma das janelas. A visão dali de cima era até que privilegiada. _

_-Uma pena. _

_A curiosidade de Potter era quase palpável quando me coloquei ao seu lado, encarando a mesma paisagem que ele fitava. As corujas piavam vez ou outra e o silêncio instalado entre nós não foi novidade para mim. Harry parecia refletir sobre a situação, o que havia se tornado muito comum em nossos últimos encontros. Ambos os ombros estavam encostados e por este contato eu podia perceber que Potter se encolhia dentro das roupas folgadas, meio que intimidado por minha presença._

_-Agora, quem está seguindo quem, Malfoy? E não me venha dizer que foi coincidência nos encontrarmos aqui. Eu sei que não foi. _

_Outro sorriso cresceu em meus lábios, virei meu rosto em sua direção, Harry virou-se por completo para me encarar._

_-Não foi mesmo. Eu vim procurá-lo._

_Harry arregalou um bocado os olhos, surpreso. Seus lábios se abriram discretamente, formulando palavras que não saíram de sua boca. A cara dele era impagável. Eu sorri, um daqueles sorrisos bonitos que eu guardava para quando queria conquistar algo ou alguém. Aproveitando sua surpresa, continuei a falar._

_-Gostaria de fazer um pedido a você._

_-O..o que?_

_-Hoje é o passeio para Hogsmead – Ele acenou com a cabeça, concordando – Por que não vamos juntos?_

_Novamente Potter agitou-se, ficou parado com uma expressão tão idiota no rosto, que se fosse em outra situação me faria rolar de rir._

_-E antes que pergunte, não estou aprontando nada. Só queria... a sua companhia. Só eu e você, como na Sala Precisa._

_Ok, agora o queixo de Potter caiu. Era melhor que ele parasse de fazer aquelas caras, senão eu não conseguiria sustentar aquele sorriso e começaria a gargalhar feito um louco. _

_-Sim ou não, Potter? – Perguntei impaciente._

_-Acho melhor não, Malfoy... Quer dizer, foi legal conversar com você esses dias, mas... Até ai, um passeio em Hogsmead, eu e você. Acho que você pirou de vez._

_Meu sorriso desapareceu na hora. Certo, Potter não é tão estúpido como parece._

_-Além do mais, tem o Ron e a Hermione, nós sempre vamos juntos. E você sabe, eles achariam estranho se nos encontrassem lá, sem brigas e discussões._

_-Então os seus amiguinhos não sabem dos nossos... encontros._

_-Não. Eles não entenderiam..._

_-Entenderiam o que, Potter?_

_-Que nós estamos nos dando bem, quer dizer, temos coisas em comum. E que você não é sempre o idiota que demonstra ser..._

_Estreitei o olhar, indignado._

_-Desculpe... Não quis dizer idiota..._

_-Quis sim. Mas não importa. – Ou pelo menos eu quero que você acredite que não._

_Ficamos parados alguns instantes nos olhando em silêncio._

_-Bom, eu vou indo Potter. _

_Dei as costas ao gryffindor e segui até a saída. Segundos depois Potter estava ao meu lado, puxando-me pele braço. Me virei para ele, a pergunta muda no olhar._

_-Talvez... _

_-Sim?_

_-Talvez eu pudesse ficar algum tempo longe deles... Ai quem sabe..._

_-Casa dos Gritos, no final da tarde. _

_-Certo. – Potter sorriu._

_-Certo. – E eu sorri de volta. Potter me soltou e eu continuei meu caminho de encontro à entrada do castelo. Aparentemente eu e ele concordamos em tomar caminhos distintos, minutos depois que me reuni aos alunos da Slytherin, o gryffindor apareceu com seus amiguinhos estúpidos na costumeira fila de checagem que Filch fazia._

_Uma ansiedade irritante tomou conta de mim no decorrer do dia. O que eu faria ao chegar a Casa dos Gritos? Meu senso de preservação e planejamento slytherin havia me abandonado horas antes, quando maquinei aquele plano horrível. Potter chegaria, eu olharia para ele e ele para mim e...?_

_Droga! Não tinha idéia do que fazer. Na hora com certeza o meu intelecto avançado trabalharia por mim, mas naquele instante, Merlin! Parecia que havia diabretes pulando para todos os lados dentro do meu estômago._

_Eventualmente após um longo passeio pela Zonko's, algumas compras na Dedos de Mel e uma cerveja amanteigada no __Três Vassouras o final da tarde chegou com alguns alunos do colégio retornando à Hogwarts graças ao frio congelante e uma repentina nevasca._

_Ótimo, agora só me restava congelar no meio da neve a caminho da Casa dos Gritos para encontrar Harry Potter!_

_Após me livrar dos slytherins e ir contra toda a minha sanidade peguei o caminho de encontro ao lugar combinado. A nevasca sem dúvidas era um agravante para mim. Eu só podia estar louco. Pior, controlado pela maldição Imperius. Alias, estar controlado pela maldição era melhor do que estar... supostamente... apaixonado pelo Garoto que Sobreviveu._

_Só de pensar naquilo os arrepios cortantes do frio se multiplicavam. Mas eu estava em uma missão. Primeiro, fazer Potter provar do próprio remédio. Segundo, descobrir de uma vez por todas o que eu... eca! Sentia pelo Cicatriz e terceiro, mas não menos importante, tirar a limpo esta historinha de sorrisos e amizade que estavam na cabeça rachada de Potter. _

_Assim que me aproximei da cerca que separava o vilarejo da casa pude avistar o gryffindor e seu clássico cachecol vermelho e ouro. Potter estava encolhido, de braços cruzados e andando de um lado para o outro, já mais perto só podia ver seu nariz vermelho de palhaço e os óculos. Quando Harry me viu, veio ao meu encontro._

_Havia flocos de neve sobre o cabelo espetado, que alias, estava no auge da deselegância. Revirei os olhos._

_-Achei que não viria... _

_-E por que não? _

_-A nevasca... Ou talvez só tivesse..._

_-Te feito de idiota. Não se preocupe Potter, eu não preciso fazer nada para que você pareça um idiota. De qualquer forma, um Malfoy tem sua palavra e cumpre sempre o que diz. _

_Potter se calou alguns instantes enquanto juntava as mãos frente os lábios e procurava aquece-las com a respiração quente._

_-Não. Nem sempre._

_-Como assim?_

_-Você não cumpre com tudo o que diz._

_Estreitei o olhar uns instantes, não apenas pelo vento gélido, mas demonstrando interesse naquela conversa de Potter._

_-O primeiro ano, lembra? Você me desafiou para um duelo na Torre de Astronomia..._

_Um leve sorriso surgiu em meus lábios, abracei mais meu corpo com os braços e desviei o olhar, contemplativo. Potter tinha uma memória deveras boa em relação à própria cabeça desmiolada. Nem eu me recordava daquilo direito._

_-Ah, isso. É diferente, Potter. Eu queria ferrar você._

_-Quando você realmente não quis? – Foi a vez dele sorrir e desviar o olhar. -, Até hoje, quem sabe, esse não seja um plano maligno para me matar congelado._

_-Se eu realmente quisesse matá-lo hoje Potter, eu usaria minhas próprias mãos. Não precisaria de artifícios como esses._

_O gryffindor tornou a me olhar, ele continuava sorrindo. Os diabretes naquele instante tornaram a pular dentro do meu estomago. Sentia uma queimação, algo me causando tontura. Mordred, algo de horrível estava acontecendo comigo. Desviei o olhar esperando que aquilo passasse, mas continuou, porque eu sentia os olhos de Potter sobre mim e aquele silêncio... Céus... Por que aquele eterno silêncio? O que ele queria de mim?_

_-Sério, Malfoy. Eu vou morrer congelado se continuarmos aqui._

_-E o que você me propõem? Que voltemos para Hogwarts agarradinhos como bons amigos? Ah, me poupe Potter. É só um pouco de neve._

_-Um pouco de neve? Você só pode estar brincando. Eu não vou ficar aqui congelando sem ter um bom motivo para isto... Para que estamos aqui, Malfoy?_

_-Eu poderia te dar um bom motivo para continuar aqui. – Esta foi à deixa, Há! Segura essa Potter. Dei o meu bom sorriso de galã e olhei indiscretamente para seus lábios. Eu não precisava ser um gênio para saber que o Cicatriz havia corado._

_Harry desviou o olhar, aparentemente desconcertado. Tudo bem, até aí nenhuma novidade._

_-Draco, acho... acho melhor voltarmos. - O que foi isso? Um Gryffindor na defensiva? Aquele era meu dia de sorte._

_-O que foi, Potter? Está com medo de mim?_

_-NÃO! Claro que não. É só que está muito frio, todos já devem ter voltado... Alguém pode se preocupar..._

_-Isso parece desculpas, Potter. Você não quer ficar perto de mim! Hahaha, acha que eu vou tentar algo...?_

_Dei alguns passos para frente, Potter recuou um pouco, mas eu o alcancei. O garoto me encarava com uma clara expressão de confusão, enquanto eu não podia evitar me sentir vitorioso. Se eu soubesse que o Garoto de Ouro era tão frágil no quesito ''flerte'', teria usado dessa tática há anos atrás, mas eu devia ter percebido. Jamais o havia visto acompanhado, a não ser no baile de inverno, só que aquilo não contava._

_-Está bem, mas vamos sair dessa neve. Não estou afim de pegar um resfriado._

_-O que está dizendo? Não temos nenhuma opção de conforto por aqui._

_-Claro que temos, a Casa dos Gritos._

_-NEM FERRANDO!_

_-O que foi, Malfoy? Está com medinho agora...? É só uma velha casa empoeirada, tenho certeza que você aguenta um pouco de sujeira sem perigo de estragar suas belas roupas._

_-Mas, dizem que é assombrada..._

_-Hahahaha, Draco Malfoy com medo de fantasmas!_

_-NÃO! Ok, Potter. E como vamos entrar lá?_

_-Pela porta, claro._

_Não estava contando com aquilo, de jeito nenhum. De qualquer forma, ele me arrastou pelas grades e depois de quase rasgar minha capa, conseguimos entrar na maldita casa. Que apesar de feder, estar cheia de poeira, baratas e Merlin sabe que criaturas a mais, estava até que quente comparado a lá fora._

_Potter acendeu a lareira e se sentou perto dela, quando o calor aumentou um pouco na casa, ele retirou o cachecol. Seu rosto estava todo vermelho pelo frio e os óculos embaçados. Já eu, eu não sentaria naquela sujeita de jeito nenhum. Harry virou-se em minha direção com um sorriso travesso nos lábios. Eu devia me preparar para aquilo, afinal, o que eu faria agora? Não tinha como mudar os planos naquela última hora e definitivamente, era impossível retornar a Hogwarts debaixo daquela nevasca toda. Era eu e Potter, sozinhos, ou nem tanto, porque os diabretes ainda estavam em meu estomago, pulando em todas as direções todas as vezes que Potter me olhava fundo nos olhos._

_-Vai ficar aí de pé?_

_-É claro que sim. _

_-É só poeira, Malfoy. Não morde e nem arranca pedaço. Se quiser, depois uso um feitiço de limpeza em você._

_-Obrigado, eu sei fazer um feitiço de limpeza, assim como todo aluno primeiranista. _

_Revirei os olhos e me sentei. Ficar de pé me cansaria de qualquer jeito. Fiquei a uma boa distância de Potter, sentado de pernas cruzadas e encarando o fogo. Apesar de a hospedagem ser nota zero, era melhor do que ficar lá fora no frio._

_-E então...?_

_-O que?_

_-O que você quer comigo?_

_Até que Potter era bem direto, e eu não esperava por isso. Precisava de mais tempo para por em prática o meu plano e os diabretes que pulavam em meu estomago não queriam me deixar em paz. Respirei fundo e virei o rosto em direção ao Potter. Seu olhar estava fixo sobre mim e eu pensei ter percebido um pouco de ansiedade em sua expressão. Devia estar enganado, sem dúvidas._

_Me senti encurralado. Seu olhar muito fixo me imobilizou de forma constrangedora e eu, um Malfoy perfeito, me vi sem palavras ou ações, nervoso e ansioso demais para realizar qualquer ato._

_-E...eu..._

_Potter ergueu as sobrancelhas aguardando uma conclusão._

_-Eu que pergunto! O que você quer comigo...?_

_Senti surpresa e decepção no rosto de Potter. O que eu havia dito afinal? O plano era desconcerta-lo! _

_-Qual é Malfoy! Esse é mais um dos seus jogos? Você que pediu pra me encontrar, imaginei que tivesse algo de importante para me dizer._

_-Oras! Como o que?_

_-Não sei! Eu... – Potter estava hesitando...? – Quem sabe você quisesse se juntar a Ordem..._

_-Você só pode estar louco! – Respondi irritado e me levantei, apontava o dedo para o Testa Rachada – Eu jamais, está ouvindo? Jamais trairei o meu pai! _

_Dei um longo suspiro irritado. Potter é um estúpido. Como eu pude me envolver dessa forma? E se o seu teatro era apenas para conseguir me levar pro outro lado da Guerra? Eu queria mata-lo ali mesmo. Talvez fosse uma boa oportunidade. Evitei voltar a olha-lo, mas eu pude, de uma forma intrigante, sentir sua decepção e raiva crescendo._

_-Você vai ser sempre uma cobra asquerosa, não é...?_

_Tive vontade de gritar de ódio e indignação, levantei os braços para o alto e me virei, partindo para cima dele, mas muito antes que minhas mãos o tocassem eu estaquei. Potter estava... chorando?_

_-Vamos! Me ataque, seu slytherin traidor e nojento! Foi pra isso que me trouxe aqui não foi? Era uma armadilha pra me matar! Vem! Eu estou pronto, Malfoy!_

_Densas lágrimas escapavam dos olhos de Harry Potter. E eu me vi incapaz de agredi-lo, ainda que eu desejasse profundamente faze-lo. Me senti miserável, de uma forma profunda e asquerosa. Por que eu não conseguia ataca-lo? Era a grande oportunidade que eu precisava. Potter indefeso, eu percebia, ele não iria me machucar, sequer revidar qualquer ação minha. Seus ombros começaram a subir e descer com os espasmos do choro. Harry mordia os lábios furiosamente, controlando-se, mas as lágrimas ainda escorriam rapidamente, tantas... _

_-Por que... não se mexe...?_

_Sua voz soou fraca, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas o verde estava mais verde._

_Coloquei a mão dentro da capa a procura de minha varinha e ao esticar o braço apontando-a para ele, percebi que tremia._

_-Qual o seu problema? –Sua voz cresceu e ganhou força. Ele se levantou e aproximou-se lentamente. Nenhum sinal de que se defenderia. –Não tem coragem de realizar o serviço sujo, Malfoy...?_

_Minha mão tremia, alias, meu corpo todo. Não conseguia formular palavras para responder a altura. Mordred, não foi nada daquilo que eu havia planejado! Mas agora as coisas faziam sentido, tudo era pela Ordem. Potter queria que eu me entregasse a eles e revelasse os segredos que eu guardava. Potter não gostava de mim._

_Constar aquilo me deixou desnorteado._

_-Você só se aproximou por causa da Ordem. –Sentenciei, saboreando a raiva e aquela tristeza estranha. Como a calma que precede a tempestade, eu endireitei a minha postura de ataque, fixei os olhos em Potter com atenção. As lágrimas que escorreram por meu rosto não me cegaram. Faziam-me enxergar melhor._

_-Você armou para me matar. – O Cicatriz respondeu com violência. Ele ainda tremia, ele chorava. Algo de errado estava acontecendo com ele, mas eu não dava à mínima. Ele só queria me enganar. Eu fui usado para ajudar aqueles amantes de sangue ruim. _

_Snape havia me alertado._

_-Você foi muito esperto, Testa Rachada. Se fazendo de amiguinho... dizendo que queria a minha companhia..._

_-O que você está dizendo? Quem me enganou foi você! Por que diabos eu iria me aproximar, se não fosse esperando que você mudasse de lado? O que eu poderia esperar de bom de você, Malfoy!_

_-Nada. –Sussurrei. Afinal, eu era um aprendiz de Comensal da Morte. Eu deveria MESMO matar Potter naquele instante. Mas eu era incapaz. Não compreendia porque, mas eu sequer conseguia reunir coragem para dizer o feitiço._

_-O que você está esperando?_

_Ele se aproximou mais um pouco, tinha a varinha quase encostada em seu peito e os olhos verdes refletiam coragem, embora eu soubesse, de forma misteriosa, que Harry estava decepcionado. _

_-Idiota... idiota... IDIOTA! –Berrei, avançando sobre ele após lançar a varinha para longe. Agarrei seu colarinho e joguei meu peso sobre ele, até força-lo contra a parede mofada. O baque fez Potter gemer de dor, mas ele não se moveu. Os olhos surpresos demais, suas mãos estavam sobre as minhas sem realizar nenhum ato para desvencilhar-se de mim._

_Pressionei meu peito contra o dele, nossas faces estavam muito próximas. Pude sentir claramente seu coração batendo acelerado, assim como o meu. Já não caiam lágrimas de seus olhos e embora Potter não demonstrasse outra reação, senão a surpresa, eu senti aos poucos suas mãos apertando as minhas. Os dedos gelados, me puxando para mais perto. Merlin, como se fosse possível eu ficar mais perto do que já estava. _

_Sua respiração quente tocava meu rosto e era o aroma salgado das lágrimas. O mesmo sabor que eu tinha em meus lábios. A confusão percorria o meu corpo. O que ele queria com aquilo? Era mais uma de suas armações...?_

_-Draco..._

_Ele falou meu nome baixinho, como se estivesse implorando. Eu vi em Potter o que eu sentia em mim. Ansiedade, raiva, dor, confusão... Era tudo intenso demais. Minha cabeça latejava furiosamente, da mesma forma que eu sentia o coração quase explodir em meu peito._

_E eu não pude ignorar o arrepio de ouvir o meu nome sair daqueles lábios de forma tão... _

_Mordred... O que ele estava pedindo? _

_Não entendi se foi Potter quem me trouxe até ele ou se foi puro instinto eu acabar com a pouca distância. Nossos lábios se encontraram lentamente, fechados. Senti a maciez dos lábios de Potter. Senti o calor que vinha dele e me atingia. Pressionamos com tanta força nossos lábios que eu quase senti dor._

_E então Potter desceu suas mãos até minha cintura e me abraçou. Era eu que estava preso agora não era? Incapaz de abrir os olhos, de respirar... Incapaz de me afastar de seus lábios e também sem coragem de lhe dar passagem... ou mesmo exigir que ele o fizesse._

_Aos poucos relaxei o aperto em seu colarinho. Com as mãos tremendo, fechei o circulo e abracei seu pescoço. Potter me pegou de surpresa em seguida, invertendo a posição e me colocando contra a parede. O choque de minhas costas contra a superfície dura me fez gemer de dor e nessa distração, Potter invadiu minha boca com sua língua e um choque delicioso percorreu o meu corpo._

_Harry Potter me beijou como se o mundo lá fora estivesse acabando e a parte horripilante de toda a história é que mesmo sem saber direito o que estava acontecendo eu o correspondi. O Garoto que Sobreviveu me empurrava tanto contra a parede que parecia que iriamos nos fundir com aquela casa velha e assombrada e nos fundir num beijo que não teve motivos para terminar. E sendo um pouquinho honesto, eu não queria que acabasse, afinal... O que aconteceria depois... depois... _

_Por isso nos beijávamos tão intensamente? Por isso eu apertava meus olhos com força evitando a todo custo reencontrar os orbes verdes que estavam me deixando louco? E eu não poderia enxergar o mundo novamente após aquele confronto. Esse era o fim de Draco Malfoy, eu pude sentir. Mas senti também mais calor, mais saliva, mais aperto, mais necessidade daquele estúpido que me agarrava e me prendia ali. _

_Fato é que foi Potter que me soltou e eu fiquei estatelado naquela parede fétida, de olhos fechados e muito inseguro de reabri-los. Ele não falou nada e eu fitei o chão por tanto tempo que perdi a noção de que Potter havia não só me dado as costas como saía dali bem apressado._

_Eu vi sua silhueta desaparecendo na mesma proporção que a raiva se espalhava em mim. Em nome de Salazar Slytherin, como Potter tinha coragem de me deixar ali após... após... Era humilhação demais para um Malfoy correr atrás de um imbecil e era terrível demais que eu permanecesse ali parado como um idiota. Eu não tinha escolhas e tudo sobre Potter em minha existência se resumia a isso. Não ter escolhas._

Não é como se eu fosse apaixonado por Harry Potter. Na verdade, eu o detesto. E na verdade eu o odeio. Afinal, desde aquele beijo eu não consegui me livrar dos seus olhos me seguindo e vigiando cada um dos meus passos, fosse naquele castelo-prisão, fosse em sonhos cada vez mais absurdos. Porque não bastou para Potter me fazer engolir meu orgulho uma única vez. Porque não foi suficiente me humilhar. Ele precisava voltar de novo e de novo. Precisava me pressionar contra qualquer parede, precisava... juntar seus lábios nos meus mesmo quando eu o xingava repetidas vezes. Mesmo quando eu o arranhava. E mesmo quando eu precisava de mais que simples beijos. Quando apenas a junção daquele maldito poder que ele tinha sobre mim era capaz de apaziguar aquela raiva e frustração inicial que ele me fez sentir.

Pensando bem, Potter me deve algo. Sim. Ele me deve todos esses dias de volta. Eu não aceito ter perdido meu tempo ao seu lado fazendo essas coisas absurdas à toa... Não, de jeito nenhum. Se ele acha que pode simplesmente fazer um inferno na minha vida e ficar sossegado ele está muito enganado. Ainda mais se ele se sente no direito de ficar por aí se enroscando com aquela barata vermelha pelos cantos como se não houvesse amanhã.

Potter me deve a minha paz de espirito de volta e um Malfoy sempre cobra suas dívidas.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

[Oh Céus, será que alguém ainda lê isso aqui? Será que ainda esperam atualizações? Enfim, cá estou eu 2 anos depois práticamente, postando um capítulo que estava semi pronto há muito tempo.

Agora a titia Meiko é universitária (3º semestre de Psicologia) e não tem tempo para nada, mas hoje aconteceu algo fantástico... a fadinha da criatividade me amaldiçoou com uma cólica horrível que me fez ficar em casa e para compensar me fez lembrar dessa fic e me dar coragem de terminar esse capítulo esquecido.

Não faço a mínima idéia do que acontecerá a seguir e nem quando irei atualizar. A partir daqui, não existe sequer um esboço... afinal essa fic acabou se desenvolvendo mais do que eu pretendia inicialmente. De qualquer forma, se alguém ainda ler pode deixar um review me xingando e reclamando desse final esquisito que foi o máximo que pude fazer após 2 anos sem escrever nada que não fosse acadêmico.

Beijos!]


End file.
